Spreadable foods are common table items and are enjoyed by many all over the world. There are numerous types of foods that can be spread. Typical spreadable foods include peanut butter, frosting, butter, mayonnaise, jelly, ice cream toppings, salad dressing and cream cheese and other edible spreads for use on bread, crackers, and the like. Often, a butter knife, spatula, or other similar device is used to spread the food onto the bread, cracker, or other item. However, these utensils can become lost on or at outdoor celebrations and picnics, or other events, or need to repeatedly dip a spreader knife into a jar. Additionally, material accumulates on the knife and jar edges, as well as crumbs of other materials can accumulate in the jar.
A number of patents have issued related to food dispensers and the like. U.S. Pat. No. 5,377,874 discloses a liquid dispenser for dispensing fluid condiment materials, such as ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise as well as other liquids such as medicated salves, lotions and ointments. The dispenser includes a tubular body with a spherical plunger element connected to a spreader paddle member disposed within a tubular body. Upon external manipulation of the tubular body, the spherical plunger and spreader paddle arrangement is urged toward a dispenser nozzle for release of condiment filling contained therein. The sanitary spreader paddle simultaneously protrudes from within the tubular body as condiment filling is being evacuated. As a result, the user may evacuate the entire volume of condiment filling within the dispenser as well as spread the deposited condiment filling on a food article to be eaten. In a medical application of the invention, the dispenser includes an integral applicator swab which is connected to the spreader paddle and resides within the plunger. The spreader paddle is separated from the plunger to expose the cleansing swab for use on the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,330,075 is directed to a food condiment dispenser for dispensing fluid condiment materials, such as ketchup, mustard and mayonnaise. The dispenser includes a tubular body with a spherical plunger element connected to a spreader paddle member disposed within a tubular body. Upon external manipulation of the tubular body, the spherical plunger and spreader paddle arrangement is urged toward a dispenser nozzle for release of condiment filling contained therein. The sanitary spreader paddle simultaneously protrudes from within the tubular body as condiment filling is being evacuated. As a result, the user may evacuate the entire volume of condiment filling within the dispenser as well as spread the deposited condiment filling on a food article to be eaten.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,957,226 is directed to an automatic food dispensing method, apparatus and utensil primarily for use in fast food restaurants, bakeries, and the like. The method and apparatus comprise a pumping system from a supply through a pump in a controlled amount with a reverse action of the pump after the appropriate amount has been dispensed in order to avoid it dripping. Other drip proof arrangements, such as valving are also utilized optionally. The utensil comprises a handle attached to a container and spreading utensil such as a spoon, ladle, or the like, wherein predetermined portions of a food or substance used in a food may be dispensed either continually or as predetermined quantities. The device consists of a spoon or other appropriately shaped utensil attached to a hollow handle which terminates in a non-interfering connection with the interior of the utensil at one end and terminates at the other end in a connection to a food supply source.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,153,238 is directed to a packaged cheese product comprising a hermetically sealed container, preferably a pouch, made out of flexible material; a decorator tip or adaptor therefore inside the container, a cheese product inside the container and a cap for closing the decorator tip when the pouch is partially emptied. The cheese product can be extruded after cuffing the corner off of the pouch and seating the decorator tip in the resulting opening. Cheese in decorative shapes can then be easily applied as a garnish on food items and the pouch can then be re-closed by capping the decorator tip. The cap preferably has a bulb member that fits inside the decorator tip and a skirt member that fits around the outside petals of the preferred decorator tip.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,844,917 is directed to a cake frosting technique and assembly including a disposable frosting bag for home or commercial use to render the frosting or decorating of cakes or other pastries more convenient and expeditious by the complete elimination of the need for expensive and messy heretofore-used large commercial squeeze bags, or manually whipped and spread frosting, or expensive aerosols. The invention contemplates the ready coloring or tinting of the frosting to any desired hue within a wide range with any particular color and further contemplates the imparting of any desired flavoring to the frosting by the separate and conveniently associated provision of the aforesaid disposable bag containing a neutral or white frosting along with a plurality of separate color tint tubes and a plurality of separate flavor taste tubes, whose contents are to be admixed respectively with the base frosting material to achieve a desired blend for the ultimate decorative and taste effects contemplated.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0000441 discloses an aperture forming structure, which when attached to or integrally formed in dispenser packages for flowable substances allows reclosure and single or multiple uses. The aperture forming structure includes a breakaway tip member of thermoformable plastic. The break away tip includes a hollow protrusion from a surface. The intersection of the hollow protrusion and the surface is a fault line. Rupturing of the fault line creates an aperture from which the contents of the dispenser package may exit. A cap may be integrally formed with the aperture forming structure and detached for protecting the hollow protrusion or for closing the aperture created when the fault line is ruptured. The aperture forming structure can be made by heating a relatively stiff substantially flat thermoformable sheet of and then stretching the sheet to create a first and a second hollow protrusion in a tiered configuration. A rupture line is placed at the intersection of the first and the second protrusions. The sheet may be attached to a pouch or containment member formed from a flexible sheet which contains any flowable substance.
While there have been a number of prior systems directed to food spreaders, none have adequately addressed the need for ease of use and convenience. There is a need for a system to easily, quickly and accurately spread material such as edible substances, being dispensed from containers such as squeeze tubes or bottles.